Los tres fantasmas de San Valentin?
by Lovely Rickman Way
Summary: [Slash][SSxHP]Severus y Harry tienen una pelea cerca de San Valentin, y para reconciliarlos un viejito chiflado y tres fantasmas haran todo lo posible para que pasen un feliz, feliz San Valentin...[Pésimo Sumary, R&R!]


Hi everybody! Estoy aquí para traerles un regalo de San Valentín a todas las personas que como yo, estamos solteras/os... o estamos enamorados/as... da lo mismo...xD se que paso cierto tiempillo desde ese día pero bue! Lo que vale es la intención. No? 

Es Slash, más específicamente un Harry/Severus, y lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen porque sino... Ginny moriría, Harry seria un pervertido, Voldemort bailaría hula-hula y Snape seria el rey del universo, xD... así que son de J.K desde el 90 cuando viajaba en tren y se imagino todo esto...

La trama seria que Harry y Snape se pelearon, y como se acerca el día de los enamorados, cierto viejito chiflado y tres fantasma le dan una "lección" a Sev...

Espero que les guste y feliz San Valentín...!!! Y dejen RR de paso 

°°°°°°°°°°°

Los tres fantasmas de... ¡¿San Valentín?!

Capítulo 1: El Plan

Severus Snape caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigían hacia su despacho. Estaba echo una furia y parecía que el primero que se le acercase, recibiría una maldición que lo dejaría una semana en cama.

Cuando llego a su despacho, cerro la puerta de golpe y conjuro un hechizo de privacidad. No le apetecía tener gente alrededor de él. Tan solo pensaba en la reciente discusión con su novio, Harry Potter.

El motivo de la discusión era que Harry, viendo que se acercaba San Valentín, intentaba que su novio se pusiera algo romántico. El hecho es que Severus tan solo pensaba que San Valentín era tan solo una "estúpida fecha comercial para los tarados tortolitos que andaban agarrados de la mano" mientras que para Harry era "una fecha especial para pasar un agradable día con la pareja". Y empezaron a discutir. Hasta que Snape soltó "tan solo un idiota como vos creería una fecha así". Una flor de bofetada y una puerta cerrarse violentamente fue el fin de la discusión.

El resultado fue un Severus furioso y arrepentido, y un Harry ofendido de muerte y unas cuantas lagrimas de odio y tristeza.

Se sentó en una de las butacas y conjuró un vaso de whisky de fuego, y luego vinieron más y más tragos, hasta que el moreno callo dormido de la borrachera y el cansancio, pero sin antes murmurar:

- Harry...

°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto un hermoso chico de 19 años estaba sentado en una de las sillas que daban al frente del escritorio del profesor, y con la voz ahogada por el llanto, decía:

- Fui un imbécil... debí suponer que no le gustaría celebrar San Valentín... el no es de ponerse muy romántico...-

- Para nada de eso Harry, Severus se dará cuenta que estuvo mal al respecto y seguro que vendrá con un enorme ramo de flores y pidiendo disculpas, deja de preocuparte- le decía el director Albus Dumbledore, mientras se llevaba a la boca un caramelo de limón.

Harry suspiró. Debería él aparecer con un ramo de flores y pidiendo disculpas, pero el miedo de empeorar aún la situación lo atemorizaba...

Severus ya se le iba a ir el enojo... _eso espero_ penso Harry, secándose las lágrimas.

Dumbledore miró a Harry. Hacia unos 2 años que se puso de novio con el profesor de pociones. Toda una sorpresa, claro que para él no fue. Sabía desde que Harry puso un pie en el colegio algún día estarían juntos. Pero ahora parecía que no. Sabía que Snape no iría y pediría disculpas, demasiado orgulloso el Slytherin y Harry... no se animaría.

Así que tendría que meter mano al asunto. Claro que tendría un problema después que lo halla echo y todo saliera bien: un Severus furioso de meterse en su vida.

_Una vez más no le hará daño... _pensó tranquilamente, volviendo a su vista a Harry, quien miraba el vacío.

- Harry, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer unas cosas- dijo Dumbledore al chico.

- ¿Eh...? si claro... adiós, profesor- se despidió Harry saliendo del despacho.

- Adiós, Harry- dijo Dumbledore. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y no se oían los pasos de Harry –manos a la obra... Dobby- dijo, y apareció un elfo doméstico.

- ¿Si, señor?- pregunto el elfo, luego de hacer una reverencia.

- Me gustaría que llame al Fraile Gordo, el Barón Sanguinario y a Nick Casi Decapitado, cuanto antes, por favor-

- A sus ordenes señor- dicho esto desapareció con un estruendo-

A los pocos minutos de la salida de Dobby, apareció el elfo con tres fantasmas, uno gordo y con una túnica de fraile, un fantasma vestido de barón igual que el otro a excepción que tenia este manchas de sangre. Todos tenían la misma cara, de duda.

- ¿Para que nos llamó, director?- pregunto el Barón Sanguinario.

- Pues, los señores Snape y Potter se pelearon y a mi me gustaría que se reconciliaran...-

- ¿Y que tenemos nosotros que ver en esto?- interrumpió Nick Casi Decapitado.

- A eso venia ahora, bueno, tienen que hacer...-

Luego de unas dos horas (ya que había que explicarle de nuevo al Fraile Gordo y convencer a el Barón Sanguinario) todo estaba listo...

- Manos a la obra- dijo Dumbledore mientras se metía un caramelo de limón en la boca.

°°°°°°°°°°°

- Severus...- murmuró una voz onda y tenebrosa.

- Ghhhh... psipsi...Ghhhhh-

- ¿¡Estás roncando?!- chillo la voz.

- ¿Eh?... que mierda pasa... soñé con Harry en taparrabos y yo persiguiéndole... ¿que?- pregunto Snape desperezándose, mientras se frotaba los ojos con desgana y miraba a su alrededor sin encontrar a nadie -¿Qué pasa?-

- Severus...- dijo la profunda voz –Le haz echo un gran daño a Harry... y he venido para que te des cuenta de tus errores-

- ¿Cuales errores? El tiene la culpa de ser un pegajoso romántico y por obligarme a hacer lo que yo no quiero- gruño Severus, al acordarse del tema.

Podría haber perdido cualquier cosa, pero su orgullo Slytherin aun lo tenia en la piel. Y ninguna estúpida voz lo iba a desistir.

- Le has hecho un daño que le ha dolido y mi misión es acerté ver tus errores, quieras o no-

- ¿Y quien me va a obligar¿Una estúpida voz?- preguntó con malicia Severus.

- No... te visitaran tres fantasmas, a las doce en punto-

- Jajaja, me río de vos- dijo irónicamente Severus.

- Estas advertido, Severus Tobías Snape, estas advertido- dijo la voz.

- Estúpida voz, me despertó... la próxima vez me robo una de las orejeras de Sprout... aunque sean de color rosa- murmuró Severus, rascándose perezosamente el brazo yendo hacia su antigua habitación.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso el piyama de color gris, y acto seguido se metió en la cama. Estuvo un largo rato, dando vueltas. Se sentía incómodo, sentía que le faltaba algo. _Harry..._ pensó. Extrañaba el calor del cuerpo del joven, las caricias que le daba cuando se acostaban y, el 99,99 de las veces, terminaban haciendo el amor hasta quedar exhaustos.

Extrañaba todo eso y mucho más, como la presencia del joven, su risa, su mirada... en fin todo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía...

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, escucho un estruendo en la habitación continua. Malhumorado, se calzo y se puso la bata negra encima, para luego dirigiéndose al lugar de origen del estruendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo en un estado de shock. Una larga figura negra, como la de un demetor, flotaba en el medio de la sala. La figura giró suavemente hasta quedar frente a él y murmuró con una voz melosa:

- Severus... ya son las doce... ahora es el momento en que TÚ recibas una lección por dañar a Harry...

°°°°°°°°°°°

Tatán!Cortito, pero espero que le intrigue el final, así dejan mas RR (puro marketing ) aunque seguro me estarán mandando unos insultos...

Creo que serán 4 capítulos... cortos pero bue... a nadie le gusta que un fic se acabe! Por lo menos es mi caso...

Ahora me despido y de paso voy al loquero...

GoodBye!

Lovely

Loca en rehabilitación xD

Loca por los RR


End file.
